


cum break up poem

by jeyne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Addiction, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: A wedding. Two best friends. An unexpected chain of events unfold.





	cum break up poem

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to nara's new era of fics. inspired by the film melancholia (2011) and menswear by the 1975. enjoy x
> 
> warnings: cheating, drug addiction.

The rumble of the room could be heard even from outside, loud and desperate. Inside, the bridesmaids were moving everywhere, removing objects and lifting floor mats. The bride lost her left earring. All the commotion of the people in the room made Donghyuck feel more nervous than what he already was, he fixed his gaze on a shining object on the floor and he was about to feel relieved and scream _I found it!_ when he noticed it was just the reflection of the light from the mirror. Mina, calm and collected, took the brush and dusted herself with the sparkly powder. Donghyuck wished he could feel that relaxed, but his hands were sweating and not from the heat.

“It’s just an earring,” She said, but Donghyuck couldn't stop himself from looking for it like everybody in the room.

“Our father is going to kill us!” Mina’s younger sister said, the skirt of her fair pink dress fluttered with the swing of her frenetic walk. She was worried about the price of the earring than anything else. But Donghyuck was more worried about the fate of the wedding, he wanted everything to be perfect and such thing like a lost earring made him feel like _anything_ could be slipping from his fingers.

For them, the night was just beginning. Donghyuck spent hours in Mark’s dressing room trying to calm him down and telling him that everything will go marvelous. But now, he wasn’t so sure. “Oh my god, Donghyuck. Stop looking for it.”

“But Mina—” Donghyuck raised from the floor to look at her, the view took his breath away. She looked captivating, for some reason it made him feel at ease, for a bit.

“It doesn’t matter.” Mina smiled, the Swarovski crystals in her dress shone with her. “Look, I have others here.” She took them and showed them to Donghyuck, “See, it’s the same.”

They were two white big pearls with crystals in the center. She looked magical, but Donghyuck thought everything would look perfect on Kang Mina. _Those are fine,_ his mind said. _Stop worrying, everything will be okay._

Mina raised from the chair and moved gracefully towards him. She placed one delicate hand on his shoulder. Donghyuck didn't know why he was feeling so anxious, until she whispered the words he was avoiding all evening to his ear. She spoke quietly, for only him to hear. “Did you brought it?”

Donghyuck had a hope that she wouldn't ask this question today, he desired it with all his might. _Not today, on the wedding day. Not today._ He knew why the night wouldn’t be okay. He was waiting for it. Maybe he knew all along.

“Yes.”

_—_

Donghyuck entered the room with what’s left of coke in his pockets and found Mark adjusting his necktie for the ninth time today in front of the mirror.

“I told you million times, the necktie is fine.” Donghyuck said standing behind Mark. The reflection of them in their suits stared back at them. Mark smiled nervously. “I know, I know.”

However, Donghyuck removed one invisible lint of his shoulder and looked at Mark in the eyes. _Say it, you coward._ Donghyuck swallowed trying to choke down the words.

“They found the earring,” He said calmly, “but Mina prefered to use the pearl ones instead.”

The wedding planner knocked the door and told them they were ready to go in five. Mark took a deep breath and looked at Donghyuck with a goofy smile so typical of him. “I’m getting married today.”

“You are, champ.”

_—_

The  church smelled like flowers, humidity and incense. Donghyuck stayed in his place close to the altar as the best man while Mark, on his side, played with his hands in a nervous manner. He looked pale but above all, he looked like the happiest boy in the world. A boy, that’s what he was. No more than twenty-three.

The Kangs, with soft snowy skin, pearl-shaped eyes and curls as black as a raven's wings, stood out from the crowd in they reserved seats on the benches. For Donghyuck, it seemed like they owned the whole church. A shiver ran down his spine.

They all were waiting for the bride. _One, two._ Donghyuck counted with his heart beating down his throat. He looked around and the flowers everywhere were of an light color rose. The door opened and the music started to play.

When the bride walked through the red carpet with her shining white dress the organ let out the most booming sounds, it echoed through the whole chapel. Everyone raised from their seats and Donghyuck sighed relieved. He placed one hand on Mark’s shoulder and squeezed it. Donghyuck didn't know if it was to reassure Mark or himself.

They said their vows and the priest declared them husband and wife. When Mark lifted the veil, Donghyuck’s eyes were fixated on Mina; _she’s perfect like a porcelain doll but at the same way so easily breakable._ He saw them kiss, the cocaine weighed heavy in his pockets.

There were rice remains on the floor after them left the church.

_—_

Donghyuck distracted himself walking around the hotel the Kang family rented for the wedding while he waited for the newlyweds to get to the reception. He noticed a few things, the floor was polished marble and reflected the immense chandelier on the ballfloor. Everything was white and the fair color of pink, the flowers on the garden too.

Something about the expensive place made him feel a bit intimidated by the power of the Kang family. Most of their guests were Mina’s, her family was more numerous than Mark’s, without counting all her friends. Donghyuck wanted to drink any of the hundreds types of cocktails in the free bar, but it was too early to lose his mind. Mark wasn’t even here yet.

In the crowd of strangers. He saw a known face. Jeno looked at him with a shy smile when Donghyuck approached his table to sit next to him. Mark and Donghyuck met Jeno in their first year of college, but Mark and he were never very close, Donghyuck had the impression that Mark invited Jeno just because of him.

“Did you know they serve lobster? I had never tasted lobster before.” Jeno said excitedly, he made a move to reach his hand but he backed down almost immediately. _Oh, how I wish I was drunk._

_—_

“I won’t even bother saying how late you are.” Mina’s older sister said, not the tall one with cute pigtails, but the short one with eyes so cold as winter. She had reasons to be mad, half of the night had already been wasted. The sky was red and black, and the air was chilly when they went into the night to receive Mark and Mina.

Mark _—_ who did nothing but smile _—_ , and Mina _—_ holding her heels with her hand _—_ tried to explain what happened to her sister. They walked all the way to the hotel into the woods, because apparently the car of the newlyweds got stuck in the highway causing them to be five hours late. But amazingly they didn’t even look tired.

“We’re so sorry,” Mark said and Mina hugged his sister.

They went inside.

_—_

Donghyuck sat with Jeno again, because with Jeno close, he didn’t feel so much of a left out. They saw Mark and Mina taking the ballfloor and dancing slowly, Mark with his hand in her lower back, whispering things to her ear.

“What a beautiful wedding!” said the fat lady sitting next to them. Donghyuck placed one hand in Jeno's thigh and whispered to his ear, “Do you want to go somewhere private?” Jeno raised from his chair so quickly he almost tripped.

They get inside the bathroom and Donghyuck took out the little bag with the crack. Jeno looked at him amused. Donghyuck inhaled one line and stared back at him.

“Do you want some?”

“No.” Jeno answered sheepishly.

“Too bad.” Donghyuck stepped closer, Jeno’s curious eyes never leaving his face.

“What?” He barked, demanding.

And Jeno, tender about anything he does, tender about the way he speaks to Donghyuck, kissed him on the lips with the same amount of delicacy. Donghyuck couldn't take it, he clung to his collar so hard that he dragged him until his back touched the cold marble. Jeno made this pleasant sound low on his throat against his lips. _Not today, Jeno._ Donghyuck shoved down his whimpers.

The party slowly vanished outside.

Donghyuck raised his head and stared at the white lamp while Jeno worked on his belt kissing his neck with too much tongue. The bridesmaid entered the bathroom when Jeno was already on his knees. The bride was looking for him. It was an emergency. His heart stopped beating on his ribcage. Donghyuck nodded, buttoning his pant quickly and adjusting the belt. He gave Jeno a final look that meant _I will be back_ and followed the bridesmaid outside.

_—_

When he got into the room where bride was, Mina was sitting all alone in front the mirror with a lost gaze on her reflection. A few strands of hair fell from his perfect bun. _Bad thing._ Mina turned to face him and gave him a weak smile that broke his heart in pieces.

“What’s wrong, Mina?” Donghyuck said softly.

“My family… they’re so infuriating.” She said, trying to hide her anger. “Why do I have to be so perfect all the time?”

Donghyuck remained silent. “It doesn’t matter what I do, it’s always my fault. The earring, the car, Mark.”

“What’s wrong with Mark?” He blurted out. _Not him, please anything but him._

“Nothing,” Mina backtracked like she just said something she shouldn't have. “Nothing.”

“You should go back.” Donghyuck said, his tone was weak and supplicant. The fear was tearing him inside. What would anyone think if the bride wasn’t in her party? What would Mark think?

“Of course, I should.” She snorted resigned. But before he could breathe calmly again, she spoke. “Donghyuck,”

She said his name in a way too familiar tone, like a little sting. It was just enough that for him to dawn on what Mina wanted.

“I don’t have more.” He tried to said, defenseless under her pearl-eyes.

She just simply smiled. “You're the best man, so what's the plan?”

“I will see what can I do.”

_—_

Donghyuck sent a message to his dealer with a tiny bit of hope that the night could still end well. Mark and Mina were chopping the cake sharing the same knife and Jeno was near the free bar. The cork flew out and they poured the champagne. Donghyuck took one glass from a waiter and drank it in one gulp.

It was past midnight when the weird guy came to the reception of the hotel. He felt like a fool waiting in the middle of the night. The guy _—_ his name was Yangyang _—_ gave him the merch and left as soon as Donghyuck payed him.

Inside, Mina was dancing with a group of children. Donghyuck looked at Mark and Renjun chatting in a corner, and Mark’s eyes shone when he noticed his presence.

“Donghyuck!” Mark wrapped his arm over his shoulders and gave him a warm smile. Donghyuck’s stomach did a flip, a sense of guilty invaded him in the form of white dust. “How are you doing? You disappeared, Jeno asked for you.”

“You know I hate big crowds.” Donghyuck shrugged, taking Mark’s glass and drinking it up.

_—_

Donghyuck stood in a corner with a glass of champagne on his hand. Mina looked better now, a bit more vivacious after inhaling the coke, he knew because he saw her himself doing a line in the bathroom. The scene has always been shocking to him, but more now than ever. _Maybe because she’s beautiful._ When he did it, he never looked that beautiful.

Beside him was another figure looking. It made him a bit uncomfortable, and more aware of his inner thoughts. His name was Jaemin, one of Mina’s friends. All smiles and teeth, the only thing Donghyuck knew about him was that he used expensive colognes and liked to brag about his capitalist behavior, he was everything Mark wasn’t.

“She’s really pretty.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah.”

They stared at the bride in silence. When he thought Jaemin wouldn’t say anything else, he spoke. “Too bad though.”

“Too bad.” Donghyuck heard himself say, the words came out of his mouth automatically, without processing the real meaning of them. What did Jaemin meant? And why it did scared Donghyuck to death?

_—_

Donghyuck excused himself to go to the restroom. He sat in the toilet and tried to breath, but it was useless. He thought about Mina and started to weep.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there. Maybe hours.

_—_

When he got out, the music was quietly playing in the background. But there was something sad about the melody that it made Donghyuck shiver. A sad tune even when the lyrics weren’t even sad. _Bad thing._ He stood in the ballroom, but it felt like there wasn’t anyone there, even when there was almost one hundred people, until he realized. The newlywed weren't there. A panic seized over him. He looked around between the unknown faces but found nothing. He walked, making his way through people. Where’s Mark?

Then, he opened the women's restroom door. A ragged breath. Blink. Mina had his legs wrapped around Jaemin. Too occupied in kissing him to noticed his intromision. Donghyuck stared, lost in mind and with a dry mouth. His palpitations boomed at the song’s beat. He closed the door softly. _Why?_ He asked himself, _what did I do wrong?_

Suddenly, it was too hot. He headed to the gardens, and saw Mark sitting near the fountain looking at the sky. Then he just knew, Mark saw it too. Donghyuck sat beside him, making a single sound. They stayed in harmless silence for what it seemed an eternity.

“Mark.” Donghyuck muttered.

“What?” Mark barely whispered.

“You know I love you, right?” Donghyuck searches searched for his eyes, his heart was beating so fast, rumbling in his ears. Mark’s smile was sad and weak, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah.”


End file.
